


Vote Wisely

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chanyeol 's campaign game is hella strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vote Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> a/n - in line with my schools election week haheuehe. Plot idea from my dear friend Danny. Corny as fuck and poorly written like all my other fics lol enjoy~

Park Chanyeol steps down from the podium, the look of pride and contentedness plastered upon his face. He had delivered his campaign speech with such enthusiasm, such ardor, sending the crowd into bouts of mirth and responses of support.

Baekhyun is nervous. No, it's not that he can't do it, but he's really really really nervous and he doesn't even know why. Maybe it's because he's going against Park Chanyeol.

"And now, let's give a round of applause to Byun Baekhyun!" This is it, he thinks, as he makes his way to the podium, there's no turning back now. Baekhyun delivers his speech with the same amount of enthusiasm as Chanyeol did, earning the same responses from audience. He even heard some responses like, _"Oh shit, who am I gonna vote now?"_ and _"They're both really good!"_ He steps down from the podium and Chanyeol flashes one of his toothy grins at him. Baekhyun smiles back, but he feels sincerity in his own, unlike the faked and forced smile he initially had in mind.

"Now it's time for our candidates to answer questions from the crowd. Students, please ask questions to our candidates." But no one obliged, the whole student body creating noise by discussing their decisions and choices with each other but not a single person actually directing a question to the people on stage.

"Oh well," the voice of current student council president Kim Junmyeon rang through the auditorium, "Since no one's asking questions, our candidates are going to have to answer questions from each other." Collective gasps came from the people below and Baekhyun feels his heart drop. He faces Chanyeol and shit, another one of those beautiful smiles. Junmyeon hands both of them a microphone, and he sees Chanyeol juggling the microphone between his hands. "Baekhyun, you go first." Baekhyun brings the microphone closer to his mouth and fires his cliché and impossibly lame question, "Chanyeol, you're very popular among girls and guys alike, how do you know, that if you win this election, it won't be because of your popularity, but your will to serve and lead?"

Chanyeol nods his head at him. "Thank you, Baekhyun, for you wonderful question. I'm not going to say that I'm popular, but if I do win this election, I—" Chanyeol answers his question with continuity, but Baekhyun doesn't hear the rest of his words because he loses himself in the way Chanyeol's mouth moves when he speaks, the way his left eye twitches when he laughs, and the way he does those silly hand gestures when he's trying to prove a point. "That's all, thank you!" Baekhyun snaps awake from his impending reverie when he hears applauses and shouts of approval from the crowd.

"Chanyeol, your turn. Ask Baekhyun a question." Chanyeol looked down momentarily and Baekhyun swears he saw him smile, then he finally looked up and beamed, "Baekhyun, did you know that you don't need to win this election?" Baekhyun was taken aback and he isn't even sure if Chanyeol was serious with his question. He looks at Junmyeon for a sign, or anything, but the president was just smiling. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Baekhyun clears his throat and adjusts the microphone in his hands, which were clammy with sweat and his knees are wobbly, threatening to give up any second now. "Pardon?"

"You don't need to win this election." Chanyeol repeats, this time much more serious than the first. "Why not?"

"Give chance to others, Baekhyun. You already have everything that you need. See you're already president of the music club, vice-president of our classroom, and you even rank second in our class!" Chanyeol says, pointing to Baekhyun while grinning. Baekhyun scoffs, "This is rich, coming from you. I wonder who's president of our classroom, who's the president of the Math and Science clubs, and who ranks first in our class? Oh, that's right, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol looks amused, and so does Junmyeon. But having stuck with Chanyeol for half of his life, he's already figured out that he isn't one to go down without a fight.

"No, no, you know full well what I'm talking about, Baekhyun." "No I don't, what chance are you talking about? That wasn't even a proper question, aren't the questions to be asked supposed to be related to why you should be elected or something?" "That was a proper question, Baekhyun. But let me explain," Chanyeol taunted, taking long strides in Baekhyun's direction and Baekhyun feels all his coherence go down the drain. "You don't need to win this election, Byun Baekhyun, because you've already won something better. You don't need to win this election, because you've already won my heart." Baekhyun doesn't know what happens next, but he hears _oooohs_ and _aaaaahs_ and even squeals from the crowd, he hears Junmyeon catcalling from behind, and the next second he's in Chanyeol's arms.


End file.
